Slayers and Purebloods and Death Eaters, Oh My!
by In Smithereens
Summary: After Buffy's parents die, she is sent to live with her uncle, Lucius Malfoy. Challenge response.


Author's Note: A response to the 'Buffy as Lucius Malfoy's Niece' challenge set by clockworkorange on TTH. So yeah, suggestions about where to take this story would be great, as would any pairing ideas (bearing in mind she's a year older than the trio in this), if any. Set at the beginning of GofF (a few days before Hogwarts starts).

A not-so-vague Disclaimer: I own nothing, all is done for fun.

Buffy kicked her suitcase as she sat at a table in one of LA's nicer restaurants. Her uncle was supposed to have met her at one, and it was now a quarter past. She sipped her diet coke and pulled the cuffs of her sweater over her hands, trying to ignore the curious looks of the other patrons. After finishing her drink, she started to sit up to leave, placing a few bills on the table to pay for it. At that moment, her uncle walked through the door. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. She had seen pictures of him, but with his long blonde hair, dark robes and what could only be described as a pimp cane, he looked even stranger than the other witches and wizards in the restaurants. But then she saw his face, his eyes, so much like her mothers, were cold and she could see a glint of cruelty in them. Her face fell when his eyes sought her out and he walked to her table.

"Buffy?" He asked, holding out a pale hand. She shook it.

"That's me." She said with a polite smile.

"Sorry I'm late, I was caught up at the American Ministry. Apparently they need to be told how to do their jobs." He said after sitting down and taking off his cloak.

"No problem. I just got here." She tried to be polite, not wanting to let her mother down. After he perused the menu, making remarks about most of the dishes available before ordering for himself and Buffy, giving the waiter strict instructions as to how the food was to be prepared and presented, he bought a sheaf of papers from his briefcase.

"According to your mother's will, you are to live with me until you come of age." Buffy nodded, her mother had told her that before she had gone into the operating theatre. "And educated as I see fit. You're about to start your O.W.L year at school, yes?" Buffy frowned.

"Owl?" She spelt out the word. "I'm going into the tenth grade…" She offered.

"Isn't there an American equivalent to the O.W.L at Central Los Angeles?" He looked confused.

"I go to Hemery High." Her uncle's face fell.

"Your mother sent you to muggle schools?" She nodded. "What about your education? How did she train you?"

"My mom didn't teach me magic, she didn't even tell me about it until after the accident." Lucius inhaled sharply.

"Then you will have to work twice as hard with your tutors this year. I had anticipated having to get you up to British standard, but not give you an entire magical education."

"I could just go to a regular high school." She offered, she wasn't exactly interested in doing owls, whatever they were. Lucius grimaced at the idea.

"And have you living with muggles? Whoever your father was, Buffy, you're still a Malfoy and we have standards. You will live at the manor until you are caught up with the Hogwarts students of your age." He said, mentioning the boarding school her mother had told her about, omitting the magical parts.

"Um, Uncle Lucius, I'm not the most academic person."

"Nonsense, you have a pureblood heritage behind you, magic will come naturally."

Buffy was not convinced.

They spent the rest of the meal discussing Lucius' family and home in England, or rather Buffy nodded along as Lucius spoke. When they were finished they went to the fireplace in the back of the restaurant and he handed her some green powder.

"Just do as I do." He said, before saying the name of his home, dropping the powder and disappearing. She raised her eyebrows and followed suit. In a flash, she was transported into a sitting room fireplace. She brushed the dust off herself and took off her sweater. Immediately a child-size creature with huge eyes and ears picked up the sweater and beat the dust off it.

"Would young mistress like Elmer to wash it?" It asked. Before she could respond, a blonde woman shoved Buffy's suitcase at the creature and addressed it.

"Take my niece's suitcase up into her room and unpack it." The creature took the case and disappeared with a loud crack.

"I'm terribly sorry about Elmer; he doesn't seem to understand that he needs to wait for people to address him before he takes their belongings." She smiled at Buffy; it seemed to be a genuine smile so Buffy returned it. "I'm your Aunt Narcissa, and this is your cousin Draco." She nodded to a pale blonde boy who stepped forward to shake Buffy's hand. "My husband had to apparate over to the Ministry, so it will just be us at home for the afternoon."

"Okay," Buffy was shocked that such a nice woman was married to her uncle.

"I thought that I would take you two over to Diagon Alley to get your school equipment."

"Oh, I'm not going to school right away, Uncle Lucius wants me to catch up for a few months." The older woman's eyes lit up.

"So you'll be here with me. Well, we must arrange some outings." Buffy smiled, the woman obviously didn't get out much. "And you will be able to keep Draco company in the Christmas holidays. He gets so bored all alone here." The boy scowled, obviously embarrassed by his mother's affection.

"That'd be great, Aunt Narcissa."


End file.
